bangpedia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang
Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang '''(simply known as '''Bang 2) is the sequel to Bang! the Robot. Plot After the events of the first game, Professer Plasmon has escaped from his exploding Plasmon Island to his grandfather's lair. He uses one of his grandfather's scrapped ideas to create a second Big Bang which will destroy this universe and make a new one that Plasmon and can rule. Bang must stop the evil scienctist once agian with all new powers and areas. Meanwhile, Professer Plasmon creates a replacement for Thrash, Gamma and calls in a old classmate, Za Evilz Ottar. ''Also, Bang meet a team of forgotton robots who fight against evil science teachers called ''The Resistance. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous installment's gameplay, only there are larger amounts of items, weapons and vechiles. New Weapons *'Ice thrower' *'Hypno Pistol' *'Drills' *'Chomp' *'Catzooka' *'Boomer-blade' Characters Returning Cast Some of the returning cast have a new design (mainly Thrash). *'Bang- '''Everyone's favoruite robot hero. Bang now knows everyone on Oil Island and in Robot City. So, Bang is now quite the celebrity super star. *'Professer Plasmon- Bang's evil father/creator. He survived his self destructing island and he now uses his grandfather's lair. This time, Plasmon wants to recreate the Big Bang. *'Bark- '''Bang's loyal dog joins his owner on the journey to defeat the evil Plasmon. Bark has been upgraded, so he can run faster. *'Thrash- 'Plasmon's former 1# invention. Thrash returns with a even lower IQ level and he is even more jealous than ever because of Gamma. *'Freakenstein- 'Freakenstein comes back to his master to work on the Big Bang project. *'Yeti-Man- 'Yeti-Man returns to get revenge on Bang for wreaking his cave along with his cousin, Yowie-Man. *'Freddy Khatter- 'The evil cat that enters the dreams of children returns for revenge on Bang, by going into his mind. New Cast *'Za Evilz Ottar- 'Za Evilz Ottar is Plasmon's best friend. They both grew up with each other in a orphanich, but they slowly forgot about each other when they became teachers. *'Gamma- 'Gamma is Plasmon's new invention and he is the replacment of Thrash. Gamma seems to be abit more powerful than Thrash, but he can't talk well. *'Wuff- 'Wuff is Thrash's huge, robot dog. He seems to be the evil version of Bark, although he has many flaws. He isn't loyal to Thrash and he's very idiotic. *'Yowie-Man- 'Yeti-Man's yowie cousin. He is a lot faster and agile than his yeti cousin. Unlike Yeti-Man, Yowie-Man lives in hot envioments rather than cold. *'Mr. E- 'Mr. E is a wrestling elephant who lives in Hollywud. He is also very rich, but very deaf, even though his ears are giant. *'Krazy Kat- 'Krazy kat is a insane cat with a invisible bike. Much like Crazy Frog, only this cat screams instead of speaking english. Items Bosses *'Thrash and Wuff *'Za Evilz Ottar' *'Gamma' *'Freakenstein' *'Yeti-Man and Yowie-Man' *'Mr. E' *'Freddy Khatter' *'Freakenstein, Za Evilz Ottar and Professer Plasmon' Trivia *The title refers to the movie, Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang. Category:Series